


The lovers

by azon



Series: Charmie Tarot Reading Fanfic series [5]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, tarot reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azon/pseuds/azon
Summary: In chapter 3 of Eggs, Beavers and Snakes, I mention a tarot card Armie has when he is back home after the Tarot Reading. I hint it was gifted to him by Helgs. This is the story behind it.I am aware the timeline order of this series is all over the place, this story happens the same day of A’s Tarot Reading/first time he meets Helga and Matteo and after texting both Luca and Timmy at late afternoon/early evening.I think we all no matter what side we take or what opinions we have about the last developments, deserve a bit of a breather. This is for Subjectivelyspeaking who is the sole responsible for prodding me with that prompt and opening this Pandora box.I’m adding to Helga’s words from the Reading in that chapter as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [e_mors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_mors/gifts).

> In chapter 3 of Eggs, Beavers and Snakes, I mention a tarot card Armie has when he is back home after the Tarot Reading. I hint it was gifted to him by Helgs. This is the story behind it.
> 
> I am aware the timeline order of this series is all over the place, this story happens the same day of A’s Tarot Reading/first time he meets Helga and Matteo and after texting both Luca and Timmy at late afternoon/early evening. 
> 
> I think we all no matter what side we take or what opinions we have about the last developments, deserve a bit of a breather. This is for Subjectivelyspeaking who is the sole responsible for prodding me with that prompt and opening this Pandora box.
> 
> I’m adding to Helga’s words from the Reading in that chapter as well.

**Please read the notes above if you didn't already or some things will make zero sense. **

Elizabeth and the kids are not back yet, they’ve been out for hours. The house is quiet, the only sound coming from the kettle sitting next to him. He figured it was easier to get a power extender and create a makeshift tea station than walking to the kitchen and back to his window every hour. He got sugar and some pastries to go with his Earl Grey and he is currently resting his back and stretching his legs on the bow window he claimed as his while he watches some kids playing outside with their dog.

Water finally boils, he makes himself another cup of tea.

The card burning in his pocket. He has taken it out a few times and kissed it only to put it back in as if prolonged contact with the outside would turn it to dust. He sips his tea carefully and adds another sugar. He closes his eyes and goes back to the morning.

_ This one here? this is you...and this one...this one is him. Go ahead, beam!!! _

Armie takes a deep breath and chuckles, how can one simple image the size of his phone take his breath away like that? but it does. He can still feel the knot in his throat when he first saw it. It brought him back to Italy, to Crema, to Timmy’s hotel room, to Timmy’s bathroom, to their reflection in the mirror that bloody morning everything made sense for the first time only to be taken away from him. From them. 

_ It even looks like us _

_ I’m good, aren’t I darling? _

The kids are being called from a house down the street and he sees them running. One of them grabs the dog in the funny way only kids do; the poor thing’s hinder legs are dangling and the little human gets trampled in them and ends up falling flop. Laughter follows and the dog takes the chance to lick his owners face thoroughly.

Armie smiles and sips some tea.

_ He had always waited for you but this time was your turn. He is younger now, but it is only circumstantial... _

When he met Elizabeth, he was happy. Even considering his life with her now, he cannot deny how much in love with her he was. How much he longed for her and how excited it made him the prospect of spending time with her, even if it was in a group that included her boyfriend at the time. He just needed to be around her. She was so cool and had her shit together in a way that blew his mind. She was peace and quiet while he was storm and chaos. She would reprimand him and question his fashion choices, she would tell him no grown up man wears the same clothes 2 days in a row if he was to meet the same people, and those shoes? really? really?!?!

He was lost, he had left home to pursue acting, his parents had made it clear they didn't want an artist in the family; let alone an actor. He was trying to survive without his grandfather’s money. Taking any fratboy, golden boy acting job he was offered; even in the very background - being tall paid off. She told him to get a real job, in showbusiness mind him but a more serious structured one. One that would teach him how to dress and eat something other than Doritos for breakfast. 

He was lost and she was a lighthouse, someone he could focus on and trust to guide him to shore. _ Oh my God, Helga is right, I married my mother. _

_ Every life you lived, he was the older one, he had already been around for a while when you arrived knocking at his door. He always welcomed you with open arms, happy the waiting was over...but this time you were to do the waiting, cut him some slack, you know? _

What if Elizabeth was only a middle step, a layover before his final destination? He did love her, he stills does in a way but what if Timmy had always been the one meant for him? They had been each other’s parents and children, enemies and friends, brothers and sisters, mentor and student. He had been Timmy and Timmy had been him. In a different time and with a different name but they had always been each other. 

He had always loved him.

He didn’t meet Timmy, he recognized him. Hugging him for the first time was not breathtaking because he had taken the stairs of Luca’s palazzo 2 at a time or because he had bursted into the room like a madman letting the adrenaline rush through him. It was breathtaking because for the first time in his life, all the pieces fell together. it was breathtaking because for the first time in his life, he didn’t feel judged, for the very first time and only with a hug, he felt home.

_This is bigger than the two of you, bigger than your love, bigger than love itself… Armie, what you have was crafted by the Higher Beings, it is spiritual and cosmic… _

_What you have is what love is made of._   
  
  
(OK, there should be the tarot card picture here, please let me know if you cannot see it, I think maybe only I can. here's a link anyway: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e1/df/c3/e1dfc3a364933979e60f3294c1246345.jpg) 

__


	2. Sneak Peek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The out-of-control shenanigans and weird connections are not random nor coincidences. 
> 
> It's happened before, will it happen again?
> 
> Last lines are inspired by subjectivelyspeaking on tumblr, the fact this one-shot will now require me to do research is all on her.

_Every life you lived, he was the older one, he had already been around for a while when you came knocking at his door. He always welcomed you with open arms, happy the waiting was over…_

Armie shakes the box and sighs, he really finished an entire box of Earl Grey in a day. He goes to the kitchen to get the second box and adds an entry to his grocery shopping list in his phone. It is past 10pm, the kids are in bed and his wife is out pretending they are having dinner together for social media. On his way back to his window he checks on his kids, both sleeping soundly and holding hands. He goes back to his window and tea station. The pastries are long gone but Helgs’ tea is good enough on its own. He thinks any recommendation by her will be the best and he would follow her advice on anything blindly. Then why does it seem so hard to do the most simple of them all?

_Stop thinking, stop wondering, stop Armie. This happened before and will happen again. Every life you live you experience a different side of your love...and every time you get closer. You guys are so close, don’t blow it. _

_She won’t… _

_Let you? Like she ever has...you two have always fought her...well, he has really. But he is tired now. That is why it is your turn to take over. And frankly, it is time for you to wear the big pants, Armie. He has loved you and cherished, he has taken care of you, protected you and fought for you... against her, against them... Every single time he has done all the work. Do you know what that does to a heart? to a soul? feeling lonely, _being_ completely alone in the whole world, waiting, hoping you are coming to him and when you finally do, right on the nick of time, right before he gives up, they won’t let you be...and he goes and fights for you. Each and every single time he has chosen you. Over everyone, over everything. He hasn’t only fought family or friends for you, not only risked to lose a job or housing… He has changed and made history for you, he has reshaped the world for you. Wars have been declared and blood has been shed, laws have been made, broken and overturned. _

_I… I’m not…. I can’t… _

_Let me tell you a story about a little girl whose big brother you read about in school..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading, please let me know what you think about this teaser. I take ideas and recommendations!!!
> 
> And as always, comments are highly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T & A past life n°1. Angst warning
> 
> Glimpses to present time
> 
> Pseudo happy ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: From my (google) research, Twin Flames can be anything from enemies, to family, to lovers. This part of the series will explore the many lives Timmy and Armie lived and the many ways in which they helped each other grow in order to get to the point they are now combined with some Helga/Matteo shenanigans and Present time T&A.
> 
> There is no romantic love between them unless clearly stated. And certainly no romantic love in this chapter (ewwww)
> 
> Names will be all over the place, just keep in mind Timmy will be the oldest and Armie the youngest. I am keeping everybody else’s names vague as I dont have the imagination for 100 names and I want you guys to focus on these two.

Daniel has been crying for hours and begging for a few more. It’s been 3 months since his father left and 5 weeks since he last saw him, but his mother cannot know that or everything will become even more difficult.

\- please mom, I want to see him, I miss him

\- he is not your father

\- mom...mom please

\- HE IS NOT YOUR FATHER!!!

\- he is my dad!!! please mom...please I just wanna see him and show him my trophy

\- you will never see him again

When Marco met Daniel’s mother, he was looking for a family. He knew he couldn't have one of his own so meeting a widow with a toddler felt like hitting the jackpot. After getting to know him and being asked if he could call him dad, he proposed to her right away. He knew he couldn’t leave Daniel; upon seeing his pleading eyes and quivering lower lip, he knew he had to protect him at all cost. His mother was not that bad; she was hard-working and a good laid and life with her was good. Not great, not a dream come true but good. The highlight of his day however was his son, that little thing with the bluest eyes he had ever seen who would focus on him while sucking his thumb as he cuddled him and read him bedtime stories every night. 

Everything was normal until Daniel joined the soccer team at his school. Overnight and thanks to his amazing talent, Marco found himself driving him every weekend to practice, championships or even show games. The bond they had only grew stronger after so many hours in the car and all the talking. Marco thought his son was the coolest kid there was and was in awe of his wittiness and great comedy timing. It was so much fun to hang out with him he found himself making plans for all weekends with him even if there was no soccer-related event, much to his wife disapproval. Daniel was like a puppy, following him everywhere around the house and forgetting to breathe every time he had some (always cool) story to tell. They were each other’s best friend and Marco was the happiest man alive. 

He was married before, she was a good woman and they had fallen into a nice routine and enjoyed each other. He hadn’t been knocked off his feet but it was a very nice and honest friendship with very good moments. It wasn't until they learned he couldn't father a child that their marriage collapsed. A foster kid himself he had no one to turn to and he was alone and lonely. She kept all his friends and he doesn’t blame her, she had a life plan and he ruined it. He just couldn't understand why. Since he was a kid he had always longed to have kids; he had envisioned a little kid to take care of and hang out with. A little kid to protect and save like no one took the time to protect or save him. He didn't understand why he had been taken that away.

But then he met Daniel. And he offered his index finger only for it to be wrapped by his hand and he just knew he had been longing for a child that had already been waiting for him. 

_ Wait _

_ You are Daniel, he is Marco _

_ I get that, I mean… _

_ I told you, he did the waiting before _

_ He was my dad? _

_ You were his son, yes. Well, adopted one but you guys didn't care _

_ Then what happened? this looks like a happy ending _

_ I need more tea, you too dear, i'm sure. _

By the time his second marriage was over due to his wife’s jealousy of their bond and almost nonexistent time together alone, his son was 12 years old and in desperate need of male guidance. Marco knew his rights and was ready to fight for his son but with an entire army of lawyer in-laws it was not an easy ride. Turns out adoptive parents who have devoted 10 years to raise their children are not parents enough when it comes to custody battles. At the end and after 2 years of sneaking and some fast meetings thanks to the help of Daniel’s best friend’s parents, one weekend a month and 3 weeks of summer break was all they got. But they were both hopeful, Daniel was going to be of age soon and he was going to move back with his father. They were going to resume their relationship, Daniel was going to play soccer again and everything was going to be alright.

_ what does this one mean? _

_ oh dear…don’t _

_ is that… is that a man? stabbed by swords? oh my god did he die? did I die? _

_ no...no… ten of swords is not death...per se. It is loss, grief… _

_ I lost him? _

_ he lost you… _

_ ok but..you said our love changed history and the law...he did something to get me back, right? he didn’t just leave his son behind _

_ I’m sorry Armie… not this time...see this guy carrying the swords? sneaking away? _

_ one, two...seven swords… _

_ something very bad happened to you when you were about to be reunited again... some sort of illness or accident...and you were kept from him... by them _

_ I never saw him again? _

_ you...you didn't even know...you didn't remember much. But he did, every day and Armie...please believe my words...he fought, he fought for you every single day, he never stopped fighting for you until… _

_ until...until? what happened Helga, what did they do to him!? _

_ you guys met, after years you finally were granted the chance to see each other again _

_ and? _

_ you didn't recognize him and he couldn’t do it anymore _

_ he... _

_ he couldn't Armie, it broke him, it just broke him _

_ they kept me away from him to the point I forgot him? I forgot my father? _

_ whatever happened to you was massive and after so many years without seeing him… they knew the longer they kept you apart, the fewer chances you would remember him _

_ how long? _

_ Armie... _

_ HOW LONG!!! _

_ 20 years...he fought for the chance to see you again for 20 years and then he lost you all over again _

_ did I ever remember him? did I ever… _

_ you were none the wiser _

** Back to present time **

Armie takes a deep breath and rested his back against the glass. It is past 2:00am and he is still on his window, hasn't moved much other than to check on his kids while his wife was away living the gram life and pee. Tea makes you pee Armand, you should have known that.

Reliving the morning had finally taken its toll on him. Everything Helga had told him about their past lives and the many times they had loved each other before, the many times they had fought to be together. The many times Timmy had fought for them to be together. 

The many times Timmy had waited for him and welcomed him with open arms no matter how much broken he had been by the time he had finally arrived.

The many lives they lived in preparation to this one. And he was ruining it.

His phone vibrates on the window sill making him jump in surprise. He unlocks it and his heart stops

_ Hey, we actually need to talk. Busy being a movie star but I can talk at midnight my time. Call me. _

_ T. _

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, the good, the bad and the ugly give it to me!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something changed after London, no question about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written because I need a happy fluff and last developments are proving time and time again that something very significant happend in/after London...
> 
> More Helgs and Matteo shenanigans as well. All Hail Helgs!!!!!!

**Everything in Italics is texts **

11:57pm Timmy’s time the next day

Armie is restless, back in his window he opened up a website that shows him T’s time zone and his eyes focus on the seconds moving slowly. 3 more minutes and he can hear his voice, he can hear his breathing and if he is lucky his laugh. He has been an - even bigger - emotional trainwreck since last night when he got that reply from him. Just one sentence sent his entire brain in overdrive and his heart skipped beat after beat. He couldn’t even go to bed that night, not that Elizabeth noticed anyway. Too busy planning communication strategies with her publicist or should he say his? When did the people he hired to help him with his career became her personal assistants and communication directors? for what? 2 tiny bakeries that lose more money than the one they make? Vip invitations to red carpets and events no one would give a shit to invite her to if she didn’t hyphenate her name? He spent the night watching Call me by your Name interviews on youtube and reading the comments. People are really invested in them, even more since their last public interaction that disgraceful night of february when Timmy told him to go fuck his wife and leave him alone for good. As the knot in his stomach starts to give him a break and the seconds get closer to midnight, a text notification scares the living lights of him

_ Sorry, cannot take your call after all, dinner with cast is running late. I’ll hit you up when I’ve got some free time. _

_ T _

He deserves it, he won’t be mad

  
  
  


Couple of weeks earlier

_ Heeeeeeelgs  _

_ … _

_ Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelgs _

_ you are late. Again _

_ I have a reason, a very good one _

_ I don’t drink coffee Matteo, the "new new new place" is not enough of an excuse _

_ Heeeeeelgssssss!!!! _

_ you are only getting later my dear _

_ I FOUND HIM!! _

  
  


10 minutes earlier

Matteo sighed and groaned, he should really check his headphones were in his bag before leaving his home. Being an empath can be a blessing but also a curse especially on morning crowded train commutes. His headphones were his only possibility to be normal and not having to deal with people’s thoughts and feelings. That young lady’s cancer is not fair and that couple’s morning fight did not go as well as the girl thinks...maybe if he focuses on the window? Wait, what’s that?

  
  


_ Helgs, trust me, it is HIM!!! _

_ Ok..ok...let’s say it is him… _

_ IT IS!!! _ _   
_ _ OK! what are you planning on doing? _

_ … _

_ Matteo? _

_ I was thinking… _

_ That I would tell you? _

_ Helgs, c’mon this is my first one  _

_ Matteo dear, you have to do this on your own, you need to make your own decisions _

_ I might be even later for work...you don’t want that, do you? _

_ we are fairly empty this morning, we can cover for you until you arrive _

_ But Helgs!! _

_ GO! _

  
  


_ Where are you? what’s happening? _

_ Still in the train _

_ ok...and? _

_ He is not doing well, Helgs he needs help _

_ did you approach him? _

_ no… shit he’s getting off, i'm following _

_ well? _

_ still following _

_ are you literally following him??? _

_ yes, I told you i would _

_ my dear be careful _

_ my eyes are glued to my phone, he doesn't really know i'm following him. I might as well have no idea where i'm going _

************************

Back to present time -Friday

_ Matteo dear, I know it is your day off but are you coming for the Praying Circle tonight? _

_ Helgs!!! Yes!! I think my presence will help given the very especial circumstances _

_ wait… _

_ what _

_ should we…? _

_ oh my God Helgs, you are a genius. _

Armie is finishing lunch when his phone vibrates in his pocket. He had the day off but so did her wife so he had to take Ford’s hand off his mouth and pour more juice for Harper before he could check his phone, by then they had given up. He was about to go back to his lunch when it started vibrating again. It was a text this time.

_ Hello my dear, your favorite Reader here. We are doing the praying circle tonight in case you wanna join us? A couple of people are already invited but they are mostly my age so I doubt they would recognize you...8:30, just show up. There’ll be tea. _

Armie considers his options and fidgets with his phone for a while. His wife is taking the kids to her russian friend’s house for dinner, he could use the opportunity to see Matteo and Helga, he kinda miss them even though it's only been a few days, and he is sure if he asks nicely, Helga can provide some answers to the questions inundating his head for the last couple of days. On the other hand, Timmy shut him down once again, what purpose would it serve to go to the Praying Circle anyway? it’d be like one of those single mothers attending maternity/birth classes without the father and everyone looking at her with pity. At the same time, A new text notification lights up the living room.

_ Dude, Matteo here...please come… _

_ Hey… _

_ just say yes _

_ To what end Matteo? I appreciate what you guys are trying to do for me but Timmy shut me down again _

_ He told you to call him and then cancel the facetime date...do not roll your eyes at me, it WAS a facetime date no matter how many time to retell me the story, it WAS and will ALWAYS be a facetime date. _

_ i will just feel very awkward all by myself with all the others being with their partners _

_ He had his reasons man, will you just come man? Please?  _

_ Why are you do insistent?  _

_ I am not… _

_ Yes, you are. What is going on _

_ Just come, please. It won’t be awkward I swear, and the minute you feel like leaving you can up and leave. No hurt feelings, Helgs already adopted you that won’t change and you are the coolest guy i’ve ever met so you are pretty stuck with me too...seriously. Just come _

_ I don’t know… _

_ Dude, I know where you live _

_ WHAT? _

_ I mean, not really...but your heart skipped a beat, didn't it? _

_ what the fuck Matteo _

_ just come...will you come? _

_ what if someone recognizes me? _

_ wear a hat? show up earlier so you are already sitting by the time the rest show up? stay quiet? your voice is quite recognizable for people who’ve heard it enough _

_ you are not helping Matteo _

_ ARGHHHHHHH ok….. _

_ what? _

_ I said OKEY!!!! ...... he is coming, alright? HE IS COMING!!!!….but you didn't hear it from me. Seriously,  _

_ what? how?  _

_ He came over this morning and we talked, the 3 of us...he knows some things now _

_ But, that can't be, he is filming _

_ I DONT KNOW MAN!! some bloody storm or something...just get your hollywood arse here tonight. Wear his willowy _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I will post a timeline. At some point... in the meantime. All comments welcomed!!!


End file.
